


No place like home

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [26]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	No place like home

“Hey, doll.” Sonny’s voice was solemn.

“What’s wrong, babe? Are you okay?” You finished making the boys lunch, taking a seat at the table.

“Noah was kidnapped. From the mall. He was with Sheila.”

“Oh my God!” Your hand covered your mouth. “Poor Liv. I can’t…” Your eyes teared up as you looked at Ethan and Nicholas, then at your belly.

“I know.” You knew he was thinking the same thing you were. “Put me on speaker.”

You hit the button. “Say hi to Daddy boys.”

“Hi Daddy,” both boys replied back in unison.

“Hey, guys. I love you.”

“Love you too Daddy.”

Taking Sonny off speaker you put the phone back to your ear. “Please give Liv my love. If there’s anything I can do…”

“I’ll let her know. I gotta go. We’re back at the station. I’ll keep you updated. I love you.”

“Love you too, Sonny.”

The rest of the day wasn’t very productive. You tried doing something in the baby’s room, read a book, nap when the boys did but you were too restless. After picking up Ryan and Thomas up from school, you took the boys out for ice cream. Picking up your phone you texted Liv just so she knew you were thinking of her. She didn’t respond back, not that you expected her too.

Sonny kept you in the loop as much as possible. It seemed like every lead they got turned cold. Hearing your phone ring in the other room you sprinted to answer it. “Daddy! You coming home? I colored aunt Liv a picture. Mama said she’s sad. We had ice cream for dinner,” Ethan chattered into the phone not waiting for a response.

“Can I talk to, Daddy please?” you asked Ethan. He passed the phone to you. “Hey. Any news,” you inquired. You spoke softly so the kids didn’t hear you.

“Sheila took Noah.”

“What? Why? Where?”

“I don’t know either than she’s crazy. To some cabin about two hours North. Not sure when I’ll be home.” Sonny replied.

“It’s fine. Just get Noah home safely. You too.”

It was quiet for a couple of minutes, both of you thinking. “So, ice cream for dinner, huh?” Sonny said with an amused tone.

Later that evening Sonny called you to let you know Noah was safe and they would be heading back. He sounded exhausted but relieved. After baths, the kids wanted popcorn and a movie in your room. While you made the popcorn, they picked out a movie, Wizard of Oz. The five of you piled in your king size bed. One by one the boys fell asleep. Everyone was out by the time Dorothy made it to the wizard, including you.

Sonny heard the faint sound of the TV coming from your bedroom. Quietly, he opened the door to find you and the boys snuggled up together. You were in the middle, your pregnant belly peeking out from under your T-shirt. Nicholas was curled up to your side, Ethan laying across your legs. Ryan and Thomas flanked each side. Sonny thought his heart would burst right there. He took a quick picture then shed his suit. Sliding on a pair of pajama pants, he squeezed into bed, putting his arm over Thomas and resting his hand on your belly.

Your eyes fluttered open. “Hey, babe,” you greeted him with a raspy voice.

“Didn’t mean to wake ya up,” he whispered.

“No worries. Want to take the boys to their beds?”

Sonny shook his head. “Want ‘em right here.”

The last thing Sonny heard before falling asleep was Dorothy saying, “There’s no place like home.”


End file.
